User blog:Alexray35/Everything I've Found in FC5 so far - SPOILERS
.Far Cry franchise *A note about what happened to Alex, one of the protagonists of Inside Eden's Gate, can be found. *In one of Dutch's first missions (The Resistance), the player is tasked to secure a radio tower, Dutch mentions that that is the only radio tower that the player will need to secure making a reference to previous Far Cry games and most Assassin's Creed games where the player had to secure numerous towers in order to unlock the map of surrounding areas. *There can be found books titled "Trials of the Rakyat" referencing the Rakyat from Far Cry 3. *Several books can be found with references to other Far Cry games. **Blood Dragon 2: Darling Revengeance - Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon **Mumu's Fashion Week - Mumu Chiffon from Far Cry 4 **Oros: A Mesolithic Paradise - Oros from Far Cry Primal *There can be found books titled "Malaria: The Annoying Disease" referencing Far Cry 2. *The comic book collectibles are comic versions of the Season Pass missions. *Casey Fixman says he knows what happened to the The Jackal. *In Forbisher's Cave there are rock paintings - might be a reference to Far Cry Primal. *In the Mastodon Geothermal Park, the mastodon statues might also be a reference to Far Cry Primal, despite the fact that mammoths were present in Far Cry Primal and not mastodons. *Willis Huntley returns as NPC who offers a side mission where you need to secure a tape. **He mentions that Mars is in danger - a reference to Lost on Mars. **He also mentions being in Rook Islands and he refers to Jason in the same faction he did in Far Cry 4. *The icon and name of the perk Primal Mastery references Far Cry Primal *Wendle Redler, the protagonist of Hours of Darkness, appears as an NPC who gives you the task of collecting old veterans' lighters. *Guy Marvel, the director of Dead Living Zombies, appears as an NPC. He is filming Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon. He makes a reference to how "unrealistic" people think his movies are and that Blood Dragon has to be a good movie otherwise he will have to work on movies such as Far Cry again. **After completing his missions you will be awarded an Omega Force suit. Far_Cry®_5_20180331172951.jpg Far_Cry®_5_20180331173108.jpg Far_Cry®_5_20180331173224.jpg Far_Cry®_5_20180331173332.jpg Far Cry® 5_20180401153940.jpg Far_Cry®_5_20180402082714.jpg Far_Cry®_5_20180402082835.jpg Far_Cry®_5_20180402082912.jpg *The monologue from "The Mooseknuckle Run" makes a reference to the Wenja from Far Cry Primal. *At Parker Laboratories, an NPC named Larry will give you alien and mars related mission, he has several posters of Mars - Lost on Mars. **He makes a reference to the "Aliens" meme. **In his final mission, standing next to him before he disappears will trigger a preview of the DLC - this can be achieved with a partner in CO-OP mode. Video. **After completing his missions you will be rewarded a futuristic weapon which was based on Unreal Tournament's Flak Cannon, confirmed by Greg Rassam (Senior Model Artist at Ubisoft Toronto). Far_Cry®_5_20180329044755.jpg Far_Cry®_5_20180329051246.jpg Far_Cry®_5_20180329052344.jpg Far_Cry®_5_20180329053205.jpg Far_Cry®_5_20180329053706.jpg Far_Cry®_5_20180329054351.jpg Far_Cry®_5_20180329053344.jpg *A Pagan Min bobblehead can be purchased at the Ubisoft Club. *A Far Cry Primal costume can be purchased at the Ubisoft Club. *A Vaas bobblehead can be equipped in the garage. *A Vaas shirt can be bought and equipped. *A Far Cry Primal shirt can be bought and equipped. Ubisoft *There can be found books titled "Michou Barbnoutch" with Ezio's image from Assassin's Creed Brotherhood cover, Altair's image from a poster of the original Assassin's Creed and another of Ezio as he appears on one of Assassin's Creed Revelation cutscenes. *One of Faith's missions is entitled Leap of Faith - making a reference to the Assassin's Creed franchise. **In the Quadzilla stunt (PIN-KO Radar Station) the narrator will also mention the Leap of Faith. *There is a Rainbow Six Siege costume purchasable in the Ubisoft Club. *There is a Rabbids bobblehead purchasable in the Ubisoft Club. *A singing fish similar to the one from Watch Dogs can be seen and interacted with in various areas throughout the map - examples include Peaches Taxidermy and Holmes Residence. *In Sawyer Residence there is a note left by someone named G. Voronina - this is a reference to Galina Voronina from the Assassin's Creed franchise - the note refers to Willis Huntley as a "CIA assassin". *Far Cry Arcade arcades have the Ubisoft logo. *There is are two Guns for Hire NPC named Jake Frye and Evie Frye - might be a reference to Assassin's Creed Syndicate protagonists Jacob Frye and Evie Frye, but more NPCs have the surname Frye, therefore, this could just be a coincidence. *Shirts from various Ubisoft Franchises can be equipped. Far_Cry®_5_20180402024156.jpg Far_Cry®_5_20180402024221.jpg Far_Cry®_5_20180402024230.jpg Far_Cry®_5_20180402024239.jpg Far_Cry®_5_20180402024248.jpg Far_Cry®_5_20180402024257.jpg Other media *Willis mentions the "Yellow Brick Road" from The Wizard of Oz. *A tire company makes a reference to Quentin Dupieux a.k.a. Mr. Oizo and his movie Rubber. *Woody's Lighter description makes a reference to the comics Preacher. *In O'Hara's Haunted House there is a paper with an "IT" reference. **There's also a red balloon and a laugh can be heard if answered the phone near it. **Between Hope County Jail Bus and Laurel Residence, there is a sewer entrance with a red balloon - another "IT" reference. *The descriptions of deer skins make reference to Disney's Bambi. *The description of the wolverine skin makes a reference to Marvel's Wolverine. *In Johnson Lookout Tower a radio call makes a reference to Henry from Firewatch. *Zip's Newsletters **A reference to Alex Jones speech about homosexual frogs. **Elon Musk and Oprah **A reference to Fast and Furious, Avengers and Transformers. *There's a location called Bradbury Farm. It's located near the weird alien-like symbol on the ground where the first alien/Mars missions take place. - This a nod to Ray Bradbury the writer of the Martian Chronicles. *In the top of the Raptors Peak, you can find a man dead with a pan on his hand - most likely a reference to PUBG or to Left 4 Dead. *There is a note inside a supposedly hunted hotel (King's Hot Spring Hotel) that references the Ghost Busters - Who am I gonna call? *In Sharky Boshaw first mission you can hear him saying "what a day, what a lovely day" - a Mad Max quote. *There's a note in Wolves' Den which makes a reference to various songs and music artists/bands. **The Wanted - Walks Like Rihanna **Big Time Rush *One of the skins for the Pipe is named "Warp Zone" - A reference to Super Mario. *The description of "Hare Skin" makes a reference to Looney Tunes' Rabbit Fire. *The description of "Wolf Leader Skin" makes a reference to Red Riding Hood'' *There can be found notes saying "It's dangerous to go alone take this." - A Legend of Zelda quote. Other easter eggs *Willis confirms that some of Zip's conspiracies are actually true. *In Joseph Seed's island, you can find the helicopter from the beginning of the game. *Inside the church from the beginning of the game, the cult message (Revelation 17:14) is still written inside it. - You can see it by pushing the boat to the entrance and then using your binoculars on top of it. *In one of Faith's missions, you can see a Jackalope. **In '''Peaches Taxidermy you can see a Jackalope head on the wall. *There is a conspiracy about the existence of Big Foot. **There's a side mission that involves the player tracking Big Foot's cave. *A Warning Sign can be found on the planes - similar to the ones found in vehicles in Far Cry 3 and 4. *You can fly Nick's plane while he flies it. *In Prosperity, there are lots of mannequins, most in some questionable positions. *Various people commit suicide by jumping from Joseph Seed's statue. *The Hoper County Jail sigh as a darker "P" in one of his sides, spelling "Hoe County Jail". *There can be found notes saying "GGWP." *Faith has a tattoo of the molecular makeup of cocaine and scopolamine on her left forearm (C17H21NO4). *Behind John Seed's "YES" sigh you can find a message saying "The Father stinks." '. *TV remotes can be found that resemble Sky HD remotes. Category:Blog posts